The Wallet
by Arihimew
Summary: Lana cannot find something important of hers so Mary Eunice help her finding it


"Mary Eunice, did you see my wallet?" called Lana from her home office, hands frantically searched for her somehow invisible wallet on her work desk, creating mess on the already chaotic surface that even Mary Eunice's diligent hands gave up to clean up. "I can't find it anywhere."

Her girlfriend's voice was heard from the kitchen, "It's on your desk, right next to the typewriter." The sound of eggs being whisked were heard from the direction of her voice.

"No, it's not here!" she agitatedly tucked a stray hair behind her right ear. "I'm going to be late to meet my publisher!"

"What about the bedroom?"

"No-not-it's not there! I looked there first." Lana lifted random things on her sight and put them back haphazardly, careless about the jumbled mess she left.

Soft steps were heard coming closer to her office area. Still though, she jumped a little when a hand tapped her on the shoulder. The expression on the blonde's face looked almost as shocked as Lana, instantly regretting surprising the brunette. "Sorry."

Lana waved her hand almost dismissively. She did not care. She did not have any time for being surprised anyway. "Can you help me find it?"

Nodding her head, Mary Eunice jumped into work almost instantly. Lana, again, tossed over several paper from the desk to the floor, hoping her wallet would magically appear from beneath the clutter. The blonde picked them up from the floor and quickly made space on the desk, away from Lana's hands. "No. Don't just toss everything around, Lana. We're going to have harder time finding it when it's messy."

"I don't have time!" Lana grabbed her hair on her fists in frustration, messing up her already messy hair.

"I know. Hey, stop." Mary Eunice put down a duster that somehow ended up on top of a book on the desk and quickly grabbed her girlfriend's face on her hands instead. "We'll find it, okay? But let's not make another mess doing it." She tucked back stray hair from Lana's face and comb her hair with her affectionate fingers. She offered a soft smile, throwing reverent glance at her. "I'll help you."

Lana sighed. As usual, the blonde's smile thawed any bad mood she had, although this time it still left her with some agitation. "I need that wallet. My driver license—everyhing, it's there. It's important." She sighed and continue in a low grumble, "It's an important meeting, too. I'm gonna be late."

"No, you won't. I said I'll help you. An extra hand surely will help." she gave her nose a kiss, attempting to calm her girlfriend even more. "Now, when was the last time you saw it?" A gentle peck was then given on Lana's worried lips.

Lana's head was kind of dizzy from the light kiss. "I-I-" She tried not to focus on Mary Eunice's pink lips, "I don't remember."

"Okay. Let's see…" blue eyes looked up at the white ceilings, trying to remember what Lana failed to recall. Lana eyed the slight gap between her girlfriend's lips, her mind already started to forget what she did a while ago. "I remember seeing it here on the desk last night, but it's not here now. Hm…" Teeth bit lower pink lips and Lana was lost.

"Huh?" The brunette blinked when she realized Mary Eunice had been calling her name a few times. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Where did you put your handbag? The one that you take to the supermarket earlier?"

"Handbag-what? Oh!" Lana snapped out of her daze and stepped out of Mary Eunice's calming _(and distracting)_ presence, running to the direction of the living room. She grabbed the maroon purse that she threw earlier that morning from the sofa. Hurried hands worked to open the zip but somehow the tremble kept her from succeeding.

"Here, let me…" Mary Eunice gently took the handbag from Lana's grip and easily unzip it. Her face broke into a dazzling smile as she took a black wallet from inside it. "Found it!"

"Mary Eunice, you're a godsend! My Angel!" Lana threw her arms around Mary Eunice and squeezed the lithe body tightly. Mary Eunice's unique rain and vanilla scent filled up her lungs and muddled her brain.

The woman in her arms chuckled. "No, I'm not." She returned the squeeze once before reluctantly stepped back. "Now, aren't you in a hurry?"

"What? Ah yes!" Lana broke out of her daze, _again_ , and accepted the handbag that Mary Eunice slipped to her arms. "Thank you, sweetheart. I'll be back soon for dinner." With that, she ran towards the front door. She was already halfway to the car when she heard Mary Eunice's voice called her name from inside the house.

She went back and almost bumped into her blonde girlfriend. She gripped her arms to steady them both. "Whoa, sweetheart. Are you okay? What is it?"

Mary Eunice's face was slightly pink from the surprised almost-crash. She licked her lips once and blinked before answering. "Are-aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, yeah." Lana felt her face heat up. _How can I forget?_ She held Mary Eunice's face between her hands, much like what the blonde did to her earlier, then gently pulled the taller one to lean down. She herself tiptoed to let their lips meet halfway.

She intended it to be a short, soft goodbye kiss. But of course, like everything else today, nothing went according to Lana's plan. As soon as Mary Eunice's lips touched hers, she swore her lips moved to their own accord. She started to use her tongue to draw that lower lips closer, biting it like she wanted to before in her office. Mary Eunice's surprised gasp turned into a soft moan that she gladly swallowed. Lana broke the kiss only when she finally had to breathe.

"There," she said breathlessly, "of course I don't forget." The writer bit her smile, tasting Mary Eunice once again on her lip.

The blonde's face turned beet red. She was as breathless as Lana, right hand clutching the front of her green sweater, right in front of her heart, as if the presence would calm the strong rhythm inside."Th-thanks." She sputtered. She raised her left hand higher, holding something into Lana's sight. "I meant this, but thanks."

Lana's brown orbs shifted from Mary Eunice's lips to the object that her girlfriend held. There it was, the object that started to become Lana's nightmare: her wallet. Her damn _fucking_ wallet.

"Oh. OH!" The blood seemed to boiled on her face out of embarrassment, turning it almost redder than her lipstick. She threw her glance away from Mary Eunice's awkwardly amused look. Quickly, she took the damn wallet and tucked it inside her handbag. "I-I should go."

Before she could move further though, Mary Eunice clutched her suit and gave her a long smooch. She smiled sweetly as she parted, washing away Lana's embarrassment with her loving gaze. "Good luck, Lana." Her thumb caressed Lana's cheek. "Now go. You're going to be late to your important meeting."

Lana smiled and, instead of moving, pulled her girlfriend for another kiss. Yes, the meeting was important. Yes, so was the wallet. But Lana had something more important here that she would never forget. Plus, she's already late anyway, another kiss certainly would not hurt.

* * *

A.N: Thanks for reading! I'm pretty nervous since this is my first fanfiction in 50 years or so, and it happens to be Raulson/Bananun. I hope I can do them even a tiny bit of justice  
This was from a prompt in tumblr by ottprompts.


End file.
